Megara
Megara is the founding character for 'The Sixth Sense' project. Megara is currently captured by The Government. After finally meeting John Smith, Tzipporah, Amalthea and Garrett, she was beaten and seized when Garrett seemed to turn on her. However, unknown to Meg - as she knows little about Garrett, and she did not see his father turn on his son - is that Garrett was tricked and used by his father, Rothbart. Consequently, Megara believes Garrett to be a traitor and is set on destroying him. Again, unknown to Megara is that Garrett was wounded prior to her being dragged away with John and the rest of the group. Without the military and government knowing, Megara asked Flit to scout ahead and hopes that the bird will aid her in escape. Background Megara was extremely alienated growing up, because her parents had little time for her - although they did love her very much. Often, their fragmented relationship meant that Megara refrained from telling them what was going on and thus they weren't very close, although her parents tried to remedy that on several occasions. Megara had siblings, although she herself is uncertain what happened to them, and she was born into a middle class family. At 13, Megara - accidently - attacked a sibling; forcing them to relive their fears and nightmares. She realized very quickly that she was gifted. She knew that what she could do could have serious consequences, but Megara was charmed at being so unique: little, lonely Megara had found something to be proud of. Regardless, part of her was frightened (and even more alienated) of her strange gift and she tried to tell her parents: they did not believe her. Following that, Megara finally lost hope in her family and got more and more depressed and lonely. She hurt her siblings more and more, and they were too young and too frightened of her, to tell anyone what was going on. Quickly, Meg found herself enjoying hurting others, and having others fear her. Those who mocked her were soon terrified of what horrific memory she'd force onto them next. At 14, she attacked a teacher out of pure malice, and the woman was quick to contact the authorities. This was before the hunt for the gifted began, so Megara was simply placed in a little file, in a little filing cabinet and was quickly forgotten. As usual. At 18, she realized something was wrong with the world around her after propaganda started appearing against her kind. In a fit of rage, Meg ended up destroying a whole village, terrifying everyone with horrific visions of deaths of loved ones and old fears. In the aftermath of her actions, her old record turned up out of the blue, and she was taken away to an experimentation center. There, she met Silver who quickly became, although she hates to admit it, a close friend - and the two plotted to escape from the labs. Whilst at the labs, Megara was seen by Milo Thatch, who is a worker at the center, and who was shocked at the conditions in which the gifted lived in. When the time came for her and Silver to escape, Megara feared that an extra person would slow her down - so she left him behind. Since escaping, Megara hid in the forest and after stealing paper and a pen from a nearby cottage, she wrote a letter to anyone who would care to read it - asking for help and attention. Asking to build an army of gifted to rise against the authority which humiliated and abused her...and others. Personality & Powers Megara is generally a quiet, normal girl. She is somewhat cruel and selfish, but she does care for people and is a good person deep down. However, whenever she is angry, upset or frustrated her powers get the better of her. Megara shows slight sadistic tendencies, which are usually displayed when she is agitated and she loves to cause pain to anybody who wrongs her. She knows it's wrong and semi-regrets it, but whenever she feels the need to, she will destroy a person mentally. She will break them apart as much as she can. And she loves every second of it. She is a very moral creature, and ultimately, if you do not show respect neither will she. She despises prejudice and abuse, and thus is determined to put a stop to it. She is undoubtedly good, but does many selfish, evil things as she goes about doing the good things. Although she is not necessarily shy, Megara is particularly introverted and cold towards people. She trusts very few people and finds it difficult to make friends and integrate within society. She often lashes out at people, and so has spent a good deal of her life by herself. Megara has Asperger's Syndrome. Her power is that she can make you relive any nightmare or bad memory. She doesn't need to touch you, or look at you. She can just do it, whenever she wants to. She can also make you live good memories when she wants to - but she rarely does. She can make you see your lover die in your arms, or your family being burnt alive at the price of raising a psychic. But she can also make you re-live your wedding day, or the day you were given freedom. It flashes before your eyes, you are in that familiar scene again. It will either mentally break you, or give you faith, hope and pleasure. Conditions Of Powers *'Memories': Megara's main power. Megara forces her victims into flashbacks, against their own will. Often it will result in them being confused for a while after, but has no offensive, or defensive talent. She herself does not see the memory. She just knows how to inflict it upon whom she chooses. *'Mind-Jumping': Megara can, if straining herself enough to do so, enter ones mind to see what she needs to. This is much like entering a library to find a specific book, as she uses it to select the best memory. She cannot physically enter the others head, and so sends both her and the afflicted into a momentary lapse in which they lose consciousness, and stand inactive until she leaves. She can only be inside ones head for a few seconds, before the other wakes up. *'Empathy': As a result of mind-jumping, Megara often learns a lot about those she manipulates, and even if she does not act on it, she will remember much of it and make a mental note for future reference. When she chooses to, she uses this information against the other, so even without forcing them into memories she can make them remember. *'Conducting Memories': Although relatively unknown to Meg, she can - although with difficulty - pass on her own memories and thoughts to others, allowing them to see through her eyes. *'Predictions': Sometimes Meg's memories, and those around her, can help her formulate a tiny vision of what's to come - but often she will hardly recognize it as a vision and so when it actually happens she just gets a sense of deja vu. *'Pros & Cons': Megara's powers allow her to a quick getaway, and when she mind-jumps she can learn about others against their will. But, her powers cannot defend her or be used to attack another seriously enough for her to wage a battle. For this reason, Megara must run away and hide instead of standing her ground, so she needs somebody to fight for her until she can conduct a plan. The benefits of this power however is that she can give hope to many people through reminding them of happy times - and this can be used in reverse to hurt them - and thus she can often understand, and manipulate, others easily. Megara's plans for the gifted are somewhat selfish - she wants them to defend her. But she also plans to resist and rebel, and does want to help the others like her. She can be cruel, but Meg is, deep down, a good person with good intentions. Relationships Megara has a tendency to reject company, even when she may dearly want it - it is a natural, defensive strategy she has picked up over the years. Megara is, by nature, a reclusive person but she has managed to overcome her paranoia of people and find company in several of the gifted overtime. Sasha: The first of any of the gifted to approach Megara was Sasha, John's dog, who was not gifted herself but had close connections to one of Meg's kind. Although she tolerated the animal, Megara found Sasha to be stupid and too trusting, but she remained caring to the creature as she belonged to one of the gifted. It should be noted that Sasha was equally weary of Megara - following Megara's attacking her when they first met. Megara currently has sent Sasha out to see if anybody (hunter or gifted) is approaching, alongside Megara's pet: Flit. Silver: Whilst held captive by The Government, Megara spent her time with John Silver, who she grew fond of. He was her best friend although she would never admit it. Together they had devised a plan of escape, but when the time came, Megara left him behind - knowing he would slow her down and catch attention. Silver has plotted to get his revenge on Megara. Shan-Yu: Another person who wants her dead is Shan-Yu, who's family was killed by Megara. She did not initially target his family, but she had been angry and let it out on the nearest village. His hatred for the gifted fuelled by the accident, he immediately decided to kill Megara, and all others of her kind. Giselle: As John Smith is trying to find Meg, Sasha has temporarily gone to search for him. Meanwhile, Meg has encounted the golem created by Eris. After bit of a rough patch Giselle made an oath to Meg essentially becoming her guardian. At first, Meg refused the golems help but it was hard to remain angry at someone that for once didn't want her dead. They lived in Giselle's house together and act much like an old married couple, much influenced by Giselle's infatuation for the other woman (and her insistence on getting Meg to smile more) and Megara's constant rejections. Following Giselle's proposal, Megara has been questioning her feelings for the other woman. Flit: Flit is a small bird Megara came across in the forests. He was stubborn and grumpy, but often visited her and his company made her happy. After a while of his visits, she officially dubbed him as her pet and often sent him out on searches for anybody approaching: hunter or gifted. He is incredibly loyal to her, and she often sends him out with Sasha to scout for approaching threats (or allies). Currently, he is spying on the government camp in which Megara is trapped and is trying to find a way to get to either her or John to pass along information. Garrett: Although not knowing much at all about the man, Megara believes him to be a traitor to her and her kind, following his aid in her capture. She intends to destroy him. It should be noted that she was preoccupied with Flit to see him get attacked by his own father, and thus is unaware of his true situation. Category:Gifted Category:Protagonists